The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, and computer systems may be found in many different settings. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware, such as semiconductors and circuit boards, and software, also known as computer programs.
Users often have a need to determine the parts (the hardware and/or software) that a computer includes, e.g., in order to perform upgrades or diagnose problems. Unfortunately, determining the parts that a computer includes can be difficult for the following reasons. First, computers typically are composed of numerous parts, which may include hardware, software, and a combination of both. Second, these parts may change over time, e.g., a computer may be upgraded with an additional or a faster processor, a storage device may be replaced, or a hardware device that is encoded with software may receive a new version of the software while the hardware device that encodes the software remains exactly the same. Finally, many parts are not readily ascertainable via casual visual inspection. For example, memory chips can only be seen by removing the cover of the computer and extracting the card on which the chips are mounted, but even this visual inspection reveals nothing regarding the instructions that are encoded on the memory chip.
In order to address the aforementioned difficulties in determining information regarding parts, many computer systems use the concept of Vital Product Data (VPD), which is information about a computer system or product that is stored on a computer's hard disk, other non-volatile memory, or on the component itself, that allows the computer system or product to be identified, administered and/or managed. Typical VPD information includes a product model number, a unique serial number, a product release level, a maintenance level, and/or other information specific to the type of the product.
Currently, VPD may only be accessed, collected, or viewed via specialized programs, all of which require the computer to be powered and executing an operating system or program. Hence, accessing VPD impacts the operation of the computer system, which must be at least partially functional. But, at the time that the VPD is needed, e.g., for diagnosing an error or replacing a device, the computer system may not be functional or even powered on.
Thus, what is need to a better way to access vital product data. Although the aforementioned problems have been described in the context of VPD, they may also apply to other types of data, such as error logs.